YOU ARE THE ONE
by kirameku-14
Summary: DONGHAExHYUKJAE. Jadi bagaimana? Apa Lee Eunhyuk benar-benar mencuri kalung itu? Apa yang dilakukan Donghae untuk sekedar membuat Lee Eunhyuk tersenyum? Lee Eunhyuk ataukah Lee Hyukjae yang mulai mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, yang mana? School life, Drama, OOC, Remake, GS. Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU'RE THE ONE.**_

 _ **LEE DONGHAE X LEE HYUKJAE/LEE EUNHYUK.**_

 _ **SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, OOC, GENDERSWITCH.**_

 _ **Remake fic from K drama : Who Are You ; School 2015 KBS.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast ;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Pair :**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lee Donghae (M)**_

 _ **Lee Hyukjae/Lee Eunhyuk (F)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Another cast :**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hankyung (M) : Homeroom Teacher.**_

 _ **Kim Heechul (M) : Donghae's Cousin.**_

 _ **Lee (Jung) Yunho (M) : Lee Eunhyuk/Lee Hyukjae's Father.**_

 _ **Kim Jaejoong (F) : Lee Eunhyuk/Lee Hyukjae's Mother.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Students of Classroom 2-3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Zhou Mi (M) : Classroom President.**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin (F) : Eunhyuk's bestfriend.**_

 _ **Kim Ryeowook (F) : Eunhyuk's bestfriend.**_

 _ **Kim Youngwoon/Kang In (M) : Trouble maker who has best body to fight, Leeteuk's boyfriend.**_

 _ **Park Jungsu/Leeteuk (F) : Pretty girl in the class, Kang In's girlfriend.**_

 _ **Shindong (M) : Kang In's best buddy, dance club's vice chairman.**_

 _ **Yoon Bora (F) : Popular girl, dance club's vice chairman.**_

 _ **Seo Jeohyun/Seohyun (F) : nerd girl who always be treated like money bag of everyone.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GS ada untuk keperluan cerita. Jadi, Gak Suka Gak Baca. Okay?**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mimpi-mimpi itu kembali membayangi setiap malam penat Donghae. Mimpi akan kenangannya saat masa sekolah dulu, mimpi tentang cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama sekaligus orang pertama yang membuatnya patah hati. Indahnya bunga nan bermekaran di hati Donghae kala itu tersapu habis dan luluh lantah akibat hujan badai yang menerpa dan berasal dari orang yang sama.

Nama gadis itu adalah Lee Hyukjae, namun dulu ia mengenalnya sebagai Lee Eunhyuk. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja datang di tahun keduanya di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Gadis itupun secara perlahan menjelma menjadi Lee Eunhyuk, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sama sekali tak pernah memandangnya. Walau perubahan itu ia turut serta di dalamnya, walau ia mendukung perubahan itu menjadikan Lee Hyukjae seorang Lee Eunhyuk, Donghae tak pernah menyesal sama sekali.

Lee Eunhyuk adalah gadis populer di kelasnya. Siswi lincah itu adalah ketua klub dance di sekolahnya. Wajah cantiknya banyak menarik perhatian teman-teman sekolahnya. Tapi tidak dengan Donghae, biar hanya sekali, Donghae tak pernah tertarik pada Lee Eunhyuk. Gadis kasar seperti Lee Eunhyuk bukanlah tipikal Donghae. Ya, dibalik ketenaran dan wajah cantik Lee Eunhyuk, ada satu titik yang membuat Lee Eunhyuk ditakuti, disegani sehingga tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menyentuhnya. Lee Eunhyuk adalah gadis yang kasar dan bertemperamen buruk. Gadis yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya itu akan berteriak kasar pada siapapun yang mengganggunya, bahkan tak segan untuk memukulnya.

Donghae menyukai gadis manis dan penyayang. Donghae menyukai gadis yang menguarkan aura keibuan yang kuat. Donghae tak akan pernah menyukai gadis seperti Lee Eunhyuk.

Namun saat itu, sebulan setelah Lee Eunhyuk menghilang, Donghae yang sedang berada di rumah sakit bertemu Lee Eunhyuk dengan cara yang tak lazim. Donghae yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran suster rumah sakit di balik balkon kamar rawat itu tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Lee Eunhyuk yang secara tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Hai, Lee Eunhyuk." Sapa Donghae. Entah mengapa melihat Lee Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menatapnya membuat Donghae ingin menyapanya.

Tapi Lee Eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang menggunakan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya, tak menjawab sapaan Donghae.

" _Ya_. Lee Eunhyuk tetap saja Lee Eunhyuk. Apa susahnya menyapa _hah_?" geram Donghae kesal dan langsung saja turun dari balkon itu.

Tingkah Donghae yang seperti itu membuat Lee Eunhyuk terperanjat dan segera berdiri untuk melihat pemuda yang meloncat dari balkon kamarnya.

"Untung ini masih di lantai dua, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia meloncat dari lantai yang lebih tinggi lagi." Dan mendengar ucapannya sendiri, membuat Lee Eunhyuk merinding.

.

.

.

" _Ya!_ Lee Donghae! Kabur dari ruang rawatmu dan membuat ulah seperti ini hanya untuk ayam goreng serta _pizza_?!" seorang pemuda berambut sebahu itu tak henti-hentinya memaki Donghae yang kini sedang asik dengan potongan _pizza_ nya yang kesekian.

" _Anni_ , Heechullie _hyung_. Kau sangat tahu _'kan_ jika aku ini baik-baik saja? Mana mungkin aku bisa menerima disuruh makan-makanan menjijikkan itu? Sangat tidak masuk akal _'kan_?" gumam Donghae sedikit tidak jelas diantara kunyahannya.

" _Arraseo!_ Besok _hyung_ yang akan mengeluarkan kau dari sini. Astaga, apa yang sudah dipikirkan ayahmu itu, memasukkan anaknya yang sehat ke rumah sakit." Gerutu kakak sepupunya itu.

" _Aljanha hyung_ , ini masih lebih baik, aku _'kan_ sudah pernah bermalam di rumah sakit jiwa hanya karena _uri abeoji_ berpikir jika pikiran ku sudah mulai tak waras."

Tersenyum… saat mengatakan itu bibir Donghae benar-benar tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan matanya yang selalu saja dapat membiaskan kejujuran dengan tepat. Di mata itu, terpancar rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Siapa yang tak akan sakit jika diperlakukan seperti yang Donghae alami.

Ya… hubungan Lee Donghae dengan kedua orang tuanya sangat buruk. Sang ayah yang sangat kaku itu, membuat ibunya pergi dari kehidupannya. Membuatnya tertahan di rumah megah ayahnya demi kelangsungan perusahaan ayahnya kelak. Membuatnya sesak hidup di sangkar emas itu. Membuatnya berontak semampu pemikiran _naïf_ masa remajanya. Membuatnya berulang kali dimasukkan ke dalam pusat rehabilitasi oleh ayahnya. Meskipun seburuk itu, tapi tidak dengan sang ibu, ibu Donghae yang seorang artis ternama itu masih sering menghubunginya sekedar menanyakan kabar ataupun obrolan remeh lainnya. Tapi Donghae tak cukup dengan itu semua, ia butuh pelukan sang ibu, ia butuh sang ibu di sisinya.

.

.

.

" _Neo… uri chingu?_ " Eunhyuk menatap pada tiga orang yang sedang mengunjunginya di rumah sakit.

Tadi, tiba-tiba saja mereka datang, mereka bilang Ibu nya yang memberitahukan pada mereka jika Eunhyuk sedang dirawat di rumah sakit saat ini.

" _Ne_ … Aku Lee Sungmin." Gadis lucu berambut ikal sebahu itu menyapa Eunhyuk. "Kemudian, dia Kim Ryeowook." Kali ini Sungmin menunjuk gadis lainnya yang tak kalah lebih mungil dari Sungmin. "Kami temanmu sejak di sekolah menengah atas, dan dia, Choi Siwon… sahabatmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya." Kali ini Sungmin menunjuk satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di kamar ini.

"Woah… kelihatannya kalian benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan. Salam kenal." Balas Eunhyuk begitu riangnya, membuat ketiga temannya tertegun. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan ingatanmu? Eunhyuk _ah_?" Ryeowook kini yang bertanya, dan mulut kecil itu tengah terbuka saat ini.

"Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun… bahkan tak mengenali kalian." Eunhyuk menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tak mengingat kami tak apa. Tapi apa-apaan itu tadi salam kenal, kau seperti baru mengenal kami." Kalau ini adalah gerutuan Siwon, dan melihat Siwon menggerutu seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh geli. " _Mwo_?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

" _Anni_ … ku kira kau itu orang yang tenang, tapi kau cukup cerewet untuk ukuran seorang pemuda." Jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan senyuman gelinya.

"Wah… kalau dia sudah mengejek kau seperti ini, berarti dia baik-baik saja Siwon _ah_. Syukurlah, kami tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kau lagi." Sungmin yang menjawab seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk _ah_!" Eunhyuk yang kini sedang melangkah menjauh dari halte bis menuju sekolahnnya itu menoleh untuk mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh, Sungmin _ah_!" sapa Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin sudah sehat?" tanya Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sudah. Aku juga sudah mengingat semuanya. Bahkan hal-hal terkecil yang kau tandai dengan bintang-bintang itu." balas Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

"Nah… jangan meremehkan jaringan informasi seorang Lee Sungmin. Apa sih yang tidak ku ketahui tentang sekolah ini." Sungmin, membusungkan dadanya bangga atas kemampuannya itu.

"Wah aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk mengetahui semua hal di sekolah ini."

Bersama kedua gadis itu melangkah menuju kelasnya, dan begitu mendapati kelas yang hampir penuh itu Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berdiri sebentar di depan kelas.

"Semuanya…" panggil Sungmin untuk mendapatkan perhatian semua orang. "Hari ini Lee Eunhyuk sudah kembali bersekolah." Sungmin membuat semua orang mengucapkan selamat datang pada Eunhyuk. "Tapi saat ini kondisi Eunhyuk belum sepenuhnya pulih. Eunhyuk masih kehilangan ingatannya, jadi aku minta kalian untuk membantu Eunhyuk untuk mengingatnya satu persatu secara perlahan."

" _Jinjja_ Eunhyuk _ah_?" dua siswa berbadan besar yang duduk di belakang itu kompak bertanya.

" _Nde… jwaesonghamnida,_ aku tak bisa mengingat kalian. Bahkan namaku sendiri tak kuingat." Eunhyuk membungkuk singkat, dan membuat semuanya menganga.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar kehilangan ingatanmu." Seorang siswi berkulit tan berkomentar melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang berlaku sopan itu.

"Nah maka dari itu, untuk hal ini aku sudah mendapat persetujuan Eunhyuk, klub _dance_ akan diatur oleh kau Yoon Bora dan kau Shindong." Sungmin menunjuk siswi berkulit tan tadi dan salah satu dari siswa bertubuh besar itu. "Untuk _member_ laki-laki akan menjadi tanggung jawab Shindong, dan _member_ perempuan akan menjadi tanggung jawab Bora."

" _Arraseo._ " Balas Shindong

"Tenanglah, jika sudah sehat kau harus kembali lagi ke klub!" perintah Bora.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menelusuri koridor di sekolahnya sembari mengingat-ingat letak-letak bangunan dan juga ruangan sekolahnya itu merasa heran. Ia merasa asing berada di sini, seperti ia sebelumnya memang tak pernah berada di sekolah ini.

"Lihat… dia _'kan_?"

"Iya dia…"

"Murid yang menghilang itu _'kan_?"

"Sudah jangan membicarakannya, kau lupa siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Entah mengapa… saat Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa saja yang tadi berbicara, sebuah kenangan melintas. Di kenangan itu Eunhyuk juga berada di sebuah koridor sekolah, semua mata memandanganya, dengungan kicauan murid-murid juga terdengar olehnya. Tapi itu bukanlah koridor yang sama, itu koridor berbeda. Bangunan di sana terasa lebih klasik dibandingkan sekolahnya yang sangat modern ini, seragamnya juga berbeda. Tapi ada yang sama, itu adalah Eunhyuk yang berdiri dan dipandangi serta dicibir itu memang Eunhyuk.

" _Ya! Gwaenchanna?_ " dari belakang, tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, seseorang telah memegang kedua lengannya.

"Oh… Siwon _ah? Ah… gwaenchanna_ …" dan tanpa Eunhyuk sadari juga, ternyata saat mengingat kenangan itu lebih jauh badan Eunhyuk yang tak kuat sempat tumbang. Beruntung Siwon dengan sigap melindunginya agar tak terjatuh.

" _Kajja_ kita ke dalam."

Saat keduanya sudah tiba dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, saat itulah mata Eunhyuk bersitatap dengan mata Donghae. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap ke dalam kelas melalui jendela, sesaat setelah bersitatap dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae segera saja berancang-ancang melemparkan tasnya.

" _Ya_ … sepertinya ia akan melempar?" Shindong yang memang saat ini sedang berdiri di dekat kursi Kang In yang berada di baris belakang itu memberitahu Kang In.

" _Ya_ … kalian perhatikan aku baik-baik, tahan aku jika anak itu mulai mencari gara-gara. _Jamna_ … bocah tengik itu." Kang In terus saja memperhatikan Donghae yang memang melemparkan tasnya itu.

Sayangnya, atau sialnya, tas berat yang tak didukung kekuatan lemparan itu mendarat tepat menggantung di kepala Kang In.

" _Aigoo_ , hampir saja aku kena." Ujar Ryeowook spontan, karena memang ia duduk di kursinya yang terletak di depan Kang In dan hampir saja terkena lemparan tas itu jika ia tak segera menghindar.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Shindong yang segera melepas tas itu. Sementara itu Donghae hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu, dan dikarenakan tawa Donghae itu Kang In pun berdiri dengan kalap.

" _Ya_." panggil Kang In dan melemparkan tas Donghae. "Terima ini." Ujar Kang In dan mulai memukuli Donghae.

Melihat itu, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganga… bagaimana bisa Donghae bersikap seperti itu? Sengaja mencari masalah dengan Kang In, dilihat dari sisi manapun Donghae akan babak belur jika menerima pukulan Kang In.

Dan Lee Donghae… hanya memasang wajah pasrah melihat tangan terkepal Kang In sudah akan melayang di atasnya.

" _Aish_! Yang benar saja." Geram Kang In dan membiarkan Donghae begitu saja, melupakan tangannya yang ingin sekali memukul.

" _Eoh_? Menyerah?" Lee Donghae memang benar-benar mencari masalah.

"Berhentilah, aku sudah berusaha hidup setenang mungkin di sekolah ini." Mendengar ucapan Donghae itu, Kang In hanya bisa melengos lelah.

"Ah… kau membuatku kecewa. Padahal aku ingin menerima banyak pukulan hingga bisa membuatku beristirahat di ruang kesehatan." Donghae yang masih tergeletak di lantai itu masih saja memancing amarah Kang In.

"Dasar idiot, apa sekuat itu pukulanku kemarin? Hingga membuat otakmu bergeser seperti sekarang." Mendengus setelahnya, dan Kang In pun berlalu meninggalkan Donghae serta kerumunan siswa.

Saat Donghae berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari kelasnya, mata Donghae kembali bersitatap dengan Eunhyuk. Saat itu juga Eunhyuk teringat, Donghae adalah pemuda yang meloncat dari balkon kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kim Ryeowook."

" _Ye ssaem._ "

"Lee Sungmin."

" _Ye ssaem_."

"Park Jungsoo."

" _Ye ssaem_."

Satu persatu murid-murid di kelas maju dan mengambil kertas laporan ujian tengah semester mereka.

"Lee Eunhyuk."

" _Ye_."

"Eunhyuk peringkat pertama." Ucapan itu segera saja membuat semua murid bersorak, baik bersorak senang maupun kecewa karena bukan ia yang meraih peringkat tertinggi. "Kerjamu bagus. Kenapa kau harus amnesia di saat seperti ini? Cepatlah pulih dan sekarang fokuslah untuk mempertahankan peringkatmu."

" _Ye, algeseumnida_ Hankyung _ssaem_." Ucap Eunhyuk dan segera kembali ke bangkunya. Sembari berjalan ke bangkunya, Eunhyuk tersenyum sumringah, nilainya benar-benar nyaris sempurna.

'Ah… aku sepintar ini?' tanyanya dalam hati dan takjub melihat deretan angka di kertasnya.

"Nah, sekarang dengarkan. Ada pengumuman bahwa polisi dan kementrian pendidikan melarang anak-anak di bawah umur untuk mendatangi bar dan klub. Jadi _ssaem_ ingatkan pada kalian sekali lagi, kesenangan seperti itu hanyalah sesaat sementara nilai akademis kalian akan abadi dan akan mempengaruhi masa depan kalian hingga bertahun-tahun ke depan. Kalian semua sudah tahu _'kan_?"

Dengungan mengiyakan itu terucap dari para murid untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung. Dan setelahnya, Hankyung pun meninggalkan kelas karena memang jam belajar telah berakhir.

"Aneh sekali…" di kursinya, Park Jungsu, atau yang sering kekasihnya sebut sebagai Leeteuk itu menggumam rendah.

"Kenapa Teukie _yah_?" tanya Kang In yang melihat kekasihnya itu sedikit aneh.

"Kapanpun _ssaem_ berkata jangan melakukan sesuatu, aku sangat ingin melakukannya." Geram Jungsu dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Teukie ku, memang begitu lah dirimu." Jawab Kang In sembari tersenyum maklum. "Pesonamu itu bahkan menentang gravitasi! Jadi bagaimana _ssaem_ bisa menghalangi Teukie ku?"

"Ah, hentikan. Kau membuatku malu." Wajah memerah itu menjadi penghias wajah Leeteuk.

Dan saat Eunhyuk, Sungmin serta Ryeowook berjalan berniat keluar kelas, Kang In menghentikan ketiganya.

"Teukie ku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sudah lama sekali, jadi bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita kumpul-kumpul?" Ucapnya.

Mendengar itu membuat ketiganya saling berpandangan.

" _Call_!" Sungmin lah yang menjawab pertama kali, disertai Ryeowook selanjutnya.

Saat sudah sepakat, mereka berlima kembali berjalan keluar kelas dan akan bertemu nanti langsung di tempat janjian setelah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Eunhyuk _ah,_ akan kuperlihatkan padamu, bagaimana kita biasa bersenang-senang." Ujar Sungmin sembari merangkul lengan Eunhyuk untuk melanjutkan jalannya. "Ah… aku lupa dompetku."

"Di kelas? Kau mau aku menemanimu untuk mengambilnya?" tanya Eunhyuk, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke kelas.

Dan saat mata Sungmin menemukan seseorang, Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Oh ketemu, dompetku. Hai, Seo Jeohyun!" ucap Sungmin disertai seringaiannya.

Melihat itu, Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandang bingung antara Sungmin dan seorang siswi di kelasnya yang ia ketahui bernama Seohyun itu. Sementara Seohyun, siswi berkacamata itu tersenyum gugup melihat seringaian Sungmin.

.

.

.

" _Ah_!" Donghae yang juga berniat pulang sekolah itu berteriak kaget kala melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. "Apa kau… apa kau peraih medali emas lomba renang 400 meter, Choi Siwon?" tanyanya girang.

"Ya itu aku." Jawab Siwon disertai senyuman geli.

"Selamat _hyung_! Aku menonton lombamu." Dan dengan semangatnya Donghae menjabat tangan Siwon yang dibalas Siwon dengan ucapan terima kasih. "Karena kita sudah bertemu, bisakah kita berfoto bersama?" tanya Donghae, masih dengan semangatnya dan Siwon lagi-lagi mengiyakan.

Setelah puas mengambil gambar, Donghae kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya, "jadi, kau kelas dan tahu berapa _hyung_?"

"Aku tahun kedua, kelas tiga." Jawab Siwon masih dengan senyuman gelinya.

"Ah… tahun kedua kelas tiga…" Donghae yang memang sedikit lambat itu akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. " _Ya_. Kau sekelas denganku!" teriaknya.

"Dasar kau ini. Kita sekelas dan kau tak tahu? Aku memang jarang masuk kelas karena perlombaan. Kau sendiri kenapa tak masuk kelas?" tanya Siwon, kilat jenaka masih saja mengiringi pandangannya. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa melongo dan geli sendiri.

" _Ah_ , Atlit Choi Siwon." Dan dari arah mereka seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobil mewahnya serta langsung saja menyapa Siwon.

" _Ah_ , Direktur Lee." Sapa Siwon.

"Kerja bagus atlit Choi Siwon." Senyum penuh kebahagiaan terulas di wajah Direktur Lee.

" _Annieyo_ , ini semua berkat bantuan anda juga Direktur Lee." Ucap Siwon merasa tak enak karena terlalu dipuji.

"Baiklah. _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekali-kali? Sudah lama sekali rasanya."

Donghae, yang berdiri di antara keduanya hanya bisa berdiri terpaku dan merasa gerah melihatnya.

"Baik Direktur Lee, pelatih dan aku akan menghubungimu." Balas Siwon menjawab undangan itu.

Dan setelah berkata jika ia mengerti Direktur Lee berlalu begitu saja tanpa memandang Donghae sedikitpun.

"Bisakah aku…" ucapan Donghae itu menghentikan langkah kaki Direktur Lee, dan menimbulkan raut bingung di wajah tampan Siwon. "… ikut juga?" lanjut Donghae, membuat dua pasang mata beralih padanya.

"Namaku adalah Lee Donghae dan aku sekelas dengan dia, Lee sajangnim." Senyuman sinis terurai begitu saja di bibir Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, bagaimana ya, mungkin akan sulit." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Direktur Lee berlalu dari hadapan dua orang siswa di sekolah miliknya.

" _Iyaah_ … atlit Choi Siwon pasti sangat luar biasa, makan bersama dengan direktur." Gumam Donghae yang mengalihkan atensi Siwon kembali padanya setelah sibuk mencari seseorang. Lalu setelahnya Donghae berlalu begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Membiarkan Siwon yang kini mendapati Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan dengan kedua sahabat manisnya itu.

"Wah, apa yang membuatnya gembira sekali." Melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang dipenuhi senyuman itu membuat Siwon menghela nafas lega, dan memilih untuk tak mengganggu Eunhyuk dulu hari ini. Melihat senyum yang kembali terulas di bibir Eunhyuk sudah membuatnya bahagia, dan ia tak butuh apapun lagi.

.

.

.

" _Anni, eomma!_ Kenapa kau memblokir kartuku?" di sudut koridor bar itu terlihat Seohyun yang sedang bertengkar dengan ibunya. " _Eomma,_ sudah kubilang kau tak perlu melakukannya. Bagaimana aku membayar semua tagihan ini!" gerutuan itupun semakin menjadi kala sang ibu berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang segera.

" _Ahgassi_ … jadi bagaimana?" sementara itu kasir karaoke dan bar itu kembali memandangi gadis muda yang sibuk menggigiti kukunya itu.

.

.

.

"Ayahnya Zhou Mi…" Hankyung saat ini tiba di kantor polisi karena telepon dari ayah dari ketua murid di kelasnya yang melaporkan jika murid-muridnya terlibat masalah.

" _Ah_ , akhirnya kau datang, _seonsaengnim_." Sapa sang polisi.

Sementara itu para murid menundukkan kepalanya takut, terlebih lagi Kang In dan Shindong yang merupakan biang masalah.

"Mereka minum-minum?" tanya Hankyung yang masih tak percaya mendengar laporan itu di telepon tadi.

"Ya _seonsaengnim_. Bukan itu saja, mereka juga mengancam pemiliknya supaya mereka tak jadi membayar." Terang sang polisi lagi.

"Me… mengancam?" tanya Hankyung yang tiba-tiba saja merasa sakit kepala.

"Mereka mengancam akan melaporkannya karena telah menjual alkohol kepada anak di bawah umur."

Hankyung tak mengerti apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya sebelum tersenyum miris dan mengajak pemilik bar untuk berbicara sebentar dengannya. Dan setelah selesai berusan dengan pemilik bar, Hankyung menggiring satu-persatu muridnya untuk pulang setelah mereka membungkuk hormat padanya.

" _Anni_ , mereka masih delapan belas tahun dan sudah berani meminum alkohol. _Anni_ , mereka… oh astaga 1.210.000 _won_ milikku…" Hankyung, jika tak mengingat jika ia adalah guru serta dirinya adalah laki-laki, mungkin ia akan menangis meraung memikirkan uangnya yang melayang begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Senang rasanya kita searah." Eunhyuk yang sedang menunggu bis itu tersenyum melihat Seohyun yang ternyata juga menunggu bis yang sama dengannya.

Sementara itu Seohyun hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit dan seakan terpaksa.

"Hari ini, kau pasti sudah menghabiskan uang sakumu untuk beberapa bulan. Akan kubayar besok, kau tahu? Kudengar makanan di kantin sekolah lumayan enak." Ucap Eunhyuk disertai kuluman senyuman manisnya itu. "Kau mau _'kan_ makan bersamaku?" kali ini Eunhyuk pun merangkul bahu Seohyun membuat Seohyun risih dan melepaskan rangkulan itu.

"Kau… benar-benar tak ingat apapun? Atau pura-pura tak mengingat apapun?" tanya Seohyun setelah terdiam seperti itu.

"Ah maaf, kurasa kita seharusnya tidak bersama karena kau sepertinya tak suka padaku." Gumam Eunhyuk merasa tak enak dan merasa bersalah.

"Wah, pikiranmu benar-benar tenang sekarang." Hanya itu respon Seohyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti apapun lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam bis yang sudah berhenti di depan mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Seohyun.

"Seohyun _ah_ …" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Kita berpisah di sini." Ucap Seohyun dan mulai menaiki bis. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk harus menunggu bis selanjutnya yang untungnya tak lama beselang sudah datang.

.

.

.

 _-=Sudah malam, haruskah eomma menjemputmu?=-_

Jaejoong, ibu angkat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas putri angkatnya yang tak kunjung pulang. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah seperti ini. Tidak sebelum ia nyaris kehilangan Eunhyuknya, putrinya yang berharga. Setelah ia dan suaminya Yunho bagaikan orang mati mencari putri mereka yang menghilang saat studi wisata dan baru ditemukan sebulan kemudian, setelah itu ia menjelma menjadi ibu yang overprotektif terhada putri semata wayangnya.

 _-=Anniya eomma, aku sudah dekat. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai rumah.=-_

Balasan yang melegakan hati Jaejoong itu membuatnya tersenyum, namun tak lama senyumnya memudar saat melihat mobil polisi terparkir di depan rumah tetangganya. Dan saat polisi itu telah berlalu, baru lah Jaejoong menghampiri tetangganya.

"Seohyun _eomma_." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Oh, Eunhyuk _eomma_." Sapa tetangganya balik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Perhiasanku hilang, jadi aku melaporkannya. Ternyata tadinya hilang sedikit demi sedikit, jadi aku tak begitu menyadarinya. Dan saat kalung indah dari suamiku juga menghilang, aku mulai merasa tak beres. Dan saat kuperiksa kotak perhiasanku, beberapa diantaranya juga telah hilang." Terang ibu paruh baya itu.

" _Mwo_? Apa ada pencuri yang masuk?" tanya Jaejoong takut.

"Tidak ada pencuri yang masuk." Jawab ibu Seohyun itu dengan muka sinis. "Kami tinggal dengan orang lain, pasti pembantuku yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi?" jawab ibu Seohyun.

Sementara itu, di jalan tampak Seohyun yang sedang menuju ibunya.

"Ah, Seohyun _ah_." Panggil ibunya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa Seohyun pada Jaejoong.

" _Eum, geurae_. Sebaiknya kalian masuklah." Sepasang ibu anak itupun akhirnya masuk setelah berpamitan dengan Jaejoong yang masih ingin menunggu putrinya.

Dan tak lama setelah keduanya masuk, nampak Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan gontai.

"Oh! _Eomma!_ " panggil Eunhyuk penuh rindu kala melihat ibunya.

Dan seketika itu Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya lalu berlari kecil menyambut putrinya.

"Eunhyuk _ah_!" panggil Jaejoong sedikit geram.

" _Eung… eomma… eomma…_ " Eunhyuk berlari kepelukan ibunya dan bergumam manja sekali pada sang ibu.

"Oh ya ampun, anakku ini." Melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti ini, membuat amarah Jaejoong luruh. "Kau ini, kubilang padamu, bersenang-senanglah, bukannya pulang malam. Tunggu _appa_ mu pulang, kuadukan kau." Gerutu Jaejoong lagi.

" _Euung… anniyo eomman~_ " lagi, lagi Eunhyuk mendengung manja, menghindari amukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu? Berbahaya sekali anak gadis keluar malam." Jawab Jaejoong disertai sentilan kecil di kepala sang putri.

" _Nde, eomman!_ " jawab Eunhyuk mengerti akan kecemasan sang ibu.

" _Mwo? Isanghae…_ kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara formal seperti itu?" Jaejoong yang keheranan itu kini digiring oleh Eunhyuk yang menggelayut manja di bahunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. " _Arraseo, arraseo._ Apapun untukmu putriku." Dan pada akhirnya, Jaejoong menyerah pada si manja Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, terlihat Eunhyuk dengan Sungmin yang sedang menggerutu kesal di depan loker Eunhyuk.

"Lima ribu _won_ untuk tak terbuka, dan sepuluh ribu _won_ untuk kau merusak gemboknya." Tiba-tiba saja, Yesung, salah satu teman sekelas mereka itu berujar sembari melirik singkat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sedang frustasi.

" _Ya_ , diam kau." Gerah Sungmin. "Ah, sebenarnya apa yang tersembunyi di sini sehingga kau menutup rapat pintunya."

"Entah lah, itu juga yang ingin kuketahui." Jawab Eunhyuk yang kini memandangi gembok lokernya, berharap gembok itu bisa rusak dengan tatapannya. "Mungkin kah…"

"Mungkinkah?" tanya Sungmin. "Jika yang kau pikirkan itu surat cinta, sadarlah. Kau mungkin menyembunyikan makanan enak dariku dan sekarang membusuk di dalam sana."

"Entahlah, akan kucoba lagi nanti." Ujar Eunhyuk yang mulai menyerah.

.

.

.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Seohyun _ah_." Sedangkan itu di ruang konseling, Seohyun saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan ayahnya Zhou Mi.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Jawab Seohyun sedikit gentar.

"Seharusnya kau jujur nak, ada rekaman _cctv_ yang memperlihatkanmu di sebuah toko perhiasan. Dan dari gambar ini, terlihat jelas kau memegang perhiasan yang dilaporrkan hilang oleh ibumu."

Seohyun hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi melihat rekaman itu.

"Itu kau _'kan_ nak?" tanya ayah Zhou Mi masih bertanya dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Katakan padaku, di mana sisa perhiasannya?" tanya ayah Zhou Mi lagi.

"Bukan aku, bukan aku… aku diancam…" jawab Seohyun panik.

"Kau diancam? Oleh siapa? Tenang lah. Aku akan melindungimu. Jawablah dengan jujur." Jawab polisi itu menenangkan.

"Lee Eunhyuk." Jawab Seohyun pelan sekali.

.

.

.

"Di mana Lee Eunhyuk?" sementara itu di kelas 2-3, tampak polisi tadi dan seorang guru konseling serta Seo Jeohyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kedatangan guru konseling itu tentu saja membuat semuanya memandangi, terlebih lagi, kali ini yang berurusan dengan guru itu adalah Lee Eunhyuk. Bahkan Lee Donghae yang tadi tertidur pun sontak mengalihkan atensinya pada guru tersebut.

" _Ye_?" respon Eunhyuk.

"Lee Eunhyuk… buka lokermu." Perintah sang guru.

"Ah ya… tapi _ssaem,_ saya masih belum tahu kodenya, jadi saya tak bisa membukanya." Jelas Eunhyuk.

" _Hwanjang_! Ambil palu dari ruang perkakas." Titah guru itu pada Zhou Mi. "Cepat!" teriak sang guru, sementara Zhou Mi dan orang lain di kelas masih tak mengerti keadaannya.

Melihat itu semua, Lee Donghae bangkit dari kursinya untuk kemudian menarik kursinya itu sebari menguap lelah, ia menarik bahu Lee Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk menyingkir dari jalannya dengan terhuyung-hyung, hal ini sontak membuat Siwon geram.

Dengan ancang-ancang sempurna, Donghae menghantamkan kursi itu pada gembok dengan keras sekali sehingga membuat gembok itu patah tak beraturan. Sementara yang lainnya berjengit kaget, bahkan Kang In saja meletakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya karena terkejut.

Dan setelah itu, Donghae dengan senyum idiotnya, kembali dengan kursinya ke tempatnya semula hanya untuk memejamkan matanya kembali.

Sesaat kemudian, wali kelas mereka yang telah menyusul itu, membuka loker Eunhyuk yang menjadi masalah itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat Eunhyuk menarik keluar sebuah kotak perhiasan dari dalam loker yang telah rusak engsel pintunya itu.

"Itu… itu adalah perhiasan milik ibuku…" seru Seohyun kala melihat melihat kalung berhiaskan permata itu.

"Jadi dia mencurinya?" beragam dengungan yang berisi satu kalimat sama itu berasal dari teman-teman sekelas Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkejut melihat benda yang ada di tangannya.

Setiap mata memandang Eunhyuk penuh curiga, setiap mata memandang Eunhyuk penuh tanya, setiap mata memandang Eunhyuk bagai tersangka, dan setiap mata memandang Eunhyuk tanpa adanya kepercayaan.

Eunhyuk meskipun ia hilang ingatan, namun ia tahu pasti, ia bukan lah pencuri. Dirinya, Lee Eunhyuk takkan pernah merendah sebagai pencuri, tidak bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Eunhyuk pun kini memandang Seohyun yang berdiri di belakang guru konseling itu nanar, menanyakan lewat matanya, kenapa Seohyun bisa setega itu?

"Lee Eunhyuk, ikuti aku!" perintah Hankyung sang wali kelas.

Namun Eunhyuk masih tak bereaksi, ia masih tercengang.

"Lee Eunhyuk, kau tak mendengarkan ku?" ulang Hankyung dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Sementara itu, Donghae yang kini sedang membuka matanya itu tapi masih enggan untuk menampakkan wajahnya di balik keributan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. Lee Eunhyuk memang lah Lee Eunhyuk. Hilang atau tidak ingatannya, Lee Eunhyuk tak pernah gagal menjadi sosok yang mencuri semua perhatian.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang tertekan dan terkejut itu, Siwon segera menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya keluar kelas.

"Choi Siwon! _Neo keogi anseo_!" perintah Hankyung meminta Siwon untuk menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti Siwon yang menarik kuat tangannya.

…

…

…

 _TBC_

…

…

…

 _ **Hai… ini saya nge-remake cerita drama Who Are You School 2015, karena saya greget ngeliat hubungan Gong Tae Kwang - Lee Eun Bi yang cuman gitu aja. Saya pengen mereka jadian! Dan voila, jadi lah ini dengan main pair pasangan ikan~. Saya hanya akan me-remake di bagian kisah percintaan tokoh GTK-LEB hingga mereka bersatu di ff ini, sementara alur besarnya akan sama ataupun berkurang maupun bertambah dari alur aslinya.**_

 _ **Ah… adakah yang mempermasalahkan ini Genderswitch? Mian. Bagi yang suka, ayo baca. Dan bagi yang tidak, jangan buang energi, hm? Saya sudah menuliskan warning GS nya ya.**_

 _ **Jadi bagaimana? Layakkah saya lanjutkan?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YOU'RE THE ONE.**_

 _ **LEE DONGHAE X LEE HYUKJAE.**_

 _ **SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, OOC, GENDERSWITCH.**_

 _ **Remake fic from K-drama : Who Are You ; School 2015 KBS.**_

 _ **Cast ;**_

 _ **Main Pair :**_

 _ **Lee Donghae (M)**_

 _ **Lee Hyukjae/Lee Eunhyuk (F)**_

 _ **Another cast :**_

 _ **Hankyung (M) : Homeroom Teacher.**_

 _ **Kim Heechul (M) : Donghae's Cousin.**_

 _ **Lee (Jung) Yunho (M) : Lee Eunhyuk/Lee Hyukjae's Father.**_

 _ **Kim Jaejoong (F) : Lee Eunhyuk/Lee Hyukjae's Mother.**_

 _ **Students of Classroom 2-3**_

 _ **Zhou Mi (M) : Classroom President .**_

 _ **Choi Siwon (M) : Eunhyuk's best buddy.**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin (F) : Eunhyuk's bestfriend.**_

 _ **Kim Ryeowook (F) : Eunhyuk's bestfriend.**_

 _ **Kim Youngwoon/Kang In (M) : Trouble maker who has best body to fight, Leeteuk's boyfriend.**_

 _ **Park Jungsu/Leeteuk (F) : Pretty girl in the class, Kang In's girlfriend.**_

 _ **Shindong (M) : Kang In's best buddy, dance club's vice chairman.**_

 _ **Yoon Bora (F) : Popular girl, dance club's vice chairman.**_

 _ **Seo Jeohyun/Seohyun (F) : nerd girl who always be treated money bag of everyone.**_

 _ **GS ada untuk keperluan cerita. Jadi, Gak Suka Gak Baca. Okay?**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ah… memori kala itu… entahlah, Donghae sendiri tak mengerti apakah Lee Eunhyuk benar-benar pelakunya atau tidak. Tunggu… seingat Donghae…

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Siwon _ah_!" Eunhyuk menjerit agar Siwon berhenti menyeretnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin mengakuinya? Kau bahkan tak mengingat apapun." Balas Siwon.

"Lalu menghindarinya? Kau pikir masalah ini akan selesai jika aku menghindarinya?"

"Apa aku mengatakan jika kau harus menghindarinya?" balas Siwon sengit mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya merasa kesal, kau sudah ketakutan seperti tadi. Kenapa kau bertingkah tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang biasanya?"

"Memang sikapku seperti apa?!" kali ini Eunhyuk membalas tak kalah kencangnya, ia frustasi, sebenarnya sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya ia seperti apa?

"Entah dengan mengatakan ini akan membuatmu menyadari siapa dirimu sesungguhnya. Kau, Lee Eunhyuk adalah gadis kasar yang tak tahu sopan santun dan selalu seenaknya sendiri sehingga membuatku terkadang ingin memukulimu. Tapi itu lah dirimu. Dan dirimu yang kukenal selama ini bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini." Setelah mengatakan keresahannya ini, Siwon merasa sedikit lega.

" _Jeongmal_? Apakah aku… apakah aku bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri?" pertanyaan ini dibalas anggukan mantap dari Siwon.

Dimulai hari itu hingga dua hari kedepannya, wali kelas mereka sibuk menanyai mereka satu persatu. Seohyun yang tak ingin masalah ini semakin merebak mengatakan jika itu hanya salah paham biasa diantara remaja seusianya dan mengatakan jika ia telah mengembalikan perhiasan ibunya maka anggap saja masalah ini tak ada.

Tapi, di hari keenam, saat ibu Seohyun mengetahui jika Eunhyuk yang memaksa anaknya untuk mencuri, beliau datang ke sekolah untuk berhadapan langsung dengan ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah dan meminta masalah ini segera diselesaikan dengan benar.

Dan akibat dari kedatangan wali murid itu adalah gosip-gosip di balik bilik kamar mandipun mulai merebak.

"Kau tahu? Kasur loker Lee Eunhyuk?"

"Yang di dalamnya ada kalung milik ibunya Seo Jeohyun?"

"Ah, si dompet?"

"Benar!"

"Tapi… tak peduli sekasar apapun Lee Eunhyuk, ia bukanlah gadis yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja Seo Jeohyun menjebaknya?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Bahkan kabarnya, keadaan dia yang sekarang… kau tahu kalau dia amnesia 'kan? Banyak yang mengatakan jika ia berpura-pura saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Lee Eunhyuk sendiri berada di dalam bilik lainnya dan mendengarkan celotehan itu. Eunhyuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap bengis pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

" _Ya_ , Lee Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Setelahnya, Eunhyuk berlalu dan memutuskan untuk menyendiri di atas atap sekolahnya. Begitu tiba, ia pandangi sejenak sekolah yang terasa asing baginya ini. Semilir angin menghembus dan memainkan rambut kecoklatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menabrak kaki Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk segera menunduk ke bawah untuk mendapati sebuah mobil mainan menabrak kakinya.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh masuk!" tanpa Eunhyuk sadari di tingkatan lainnya atap sekolah mereka, Lee Donghae sedang terkekeh geli mendengar banyolannya sendiri.

"Kau pikir itu lucu?" geram Eunhyuk begitu melihat senyum kekanakkan Donghae. Mendengar itu membuat Donghae segera turun dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Ini apa-apaan coba." Eunhyuk terkekeh geli saat melihat muka Lee Donghae kala ia menyentakkan kakinya ke arah mobil mainan itu.

Sementara Donghae sibuk memeriksa mainannya, Eunhyuk memandangi hamparan rumput lapangan sekolahnya.

" _Haa_ … aku juga ingin turun dari atap dan melompat begitu saja. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan waktu di rumah sakit. Kalau aku melakukannya apakah rasa frustasiku akan menghilang?"

"Pakai ini?" dan dengan jahilnya, Donghae menjawil pelan rok yang dikenakkan oleh Eunhyuk.

" _YA_! Lee Donghae!" pekik Eunhyuk kesal.

Mereka berdua terdiam agak lama dalam suasana canggung.

" _Ya_ … apakah kau dan aku berteman?" Tanya Eunhyuk sejurus kemudian.

" _Eii_ … mana mungkin." Balas Donghae begitu cepat dan tanpa ragu.

"Lucu ya… aku, aku punya sekali banyak pertanyaan setiap aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

Eunhyuk pun kembali menatap hamparan rumput, diikuti Donghae yang juga kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah mobil.

"Haruskah kukatakan padamu?" kalimat itu membuat Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau mungkin tak tahu karena kau sedang hilang ingatan… aku dulu pernah menolak perasaanmu, dan juga dulu kau itu suka sekali mengikutiku. Kirim sms, meneleponku, kau itu sangat menganggu."

"Aku seperti itu?" memang… Eunhyuk yang kehilangan ingatan tak mengerti apapun _'kan?_ Dan entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah telah menganggu orang di hadapannya ini.

"Hei, mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya… aku anak pria itu." Donghae menunjuk ke sebuah mobil yang berhenti di bawah mereka, menampakkan direktur sekolah mereka yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. "Aku adalah si bodoh anak dari direktur yang terhormat sekolah kita ini." Donghae kini menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan berkedip-kedip lucu pada Eunhyuk.

"Lucu ya?"

"Hah, apa?"

"Maksudnya aku. Meskipun kau mengatakan banyak hal, aku tak tahu apakah itu semua benar atau salah. Kurasa akan menyenangkan bagimu untuk meledekku saat ini."

"Siapa bilang? Kau tak ada lucu-lucunya, kau tahu?"

Mendengar itu membuat Eunhyuk berpaling dan meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

" _Ya!_ Lee Eunhyuk!" panggil Donghae dan membuat Eunhyuk berpaling. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kukatakan padamu. Lokermu, aku pernah membuka lokermu. Bukan yang tempo hari tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum kau menghilang. Dan hanya itu kenangan yang kumiliki yang dapat kita bicarakan." Mendengar hal yang menurutnya remeh itu, Eunhyuk segera berpaling lagi dari Donghae dan membuat Donghae geram.

"Iya benar itu. Ekspresi wajahmu! Intinya, kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia! Dan itu adalah faktanya." Eunhyuk berpikir, tak ada guna lagi ia berbicara dengan Donghae dan sudah seharusnya Eunhyuk pergi dari tempat ini. " _Ah! Dasar jutek!_ " teriak Donghae di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Saat mereka makan siang, semakin banyak bibir yang membicarakan kasus kalung itu. Bagaimana semuanya membicarakan tentang Eunhyuk dan Seohyun. Bagaimana semua mata memicing pada mereka berdua, menggunjingkan setiap spekulasi yang ada. Dan tiba-tiba saja saat Eunhyuk memandangi Seohyun yang duduk sendiri sembari memakan makanannya, sesuatu terlintas di benak Eunhyuk.

" _Ya! Pecundang! Makan yang banyak!" ada tiga orang berdiri buram mengelilinginya, salah satu yang mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu menumpahkan air ke dalam tempat makannya. Dan dua orang yang lainnya sibuk tertawa sembari sesekali menarik rambutnya._

"Eunhyuk _ah!_ Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" panggilan Ryeowook itu membuyarkan kenangan yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

"Eunhyuk _ah_ , belakangan ini kau pasti sangat frustasi…" ujar Sungmin penuh khawatir.

"Kau ingin istirahat di ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

" _Anniya_. Memang sedikit pusing, tapi aku tak apa-apa." Ujar Eunhyuk penuh penolakan agar kedua sahabatnya ini tak khawatir.

.

.

.

" _Ya ahgassi_ , sudah berapa lama? Apa kau tertidur?" Yunho yang saat ini sedang duduk di samping anaknya, menggelitiki kaki mulus anaknya. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong yang menjadi sandaran kepala putrinya pun ikut menggelitiki pinggang sang anak.

" _Umma, appa!_ Jangan menggelitiku! Jadi jatuh semua." Eunhyuk satu persatu memperbaiki letak ketimun yang semula bertengger rapi di wajahnya.

" _Ah_ , sekarang ini _umma_ sangat bahagia."

" _Appa_ juga."

"Sebenarnya sebelum kau kehilangan memorimu, kau jarang tertawa seperti tadi nak." Sambung Jaejoong lagi.

"Yang benar? Kupikir, aku selalu bersenang-senang dengan kalian seperti sekarang ini."

"Saat kau menghilang, kami menyesali banyak hal." Ujar Yunho yang kini sibuk membelai kepala putrinya.

"Kami terlalu fokus pada pelajaranmu, sehingga banyak hal yang tak kami ketahui." Sambung Jaejoong kemudian. " _Umma_ sudah mendengarnya dari ibunya Seohyun. Kenapa kau tak menceritakan apapun pada kami?" Tanya Jaejoong.

" _Umma… appa…_ seandainya yang mereka katakan adalah benar dan aku benar-benar melakukannya, bagaimana? Membuat kalian kecewa, itu yang paling kutakutkan."

"Kalau kau melakukan kesalahan, kau takkan bisa menghindarinya terus-terusan nak. Tapi aku percaya, putriku bukanlah anak yang seperti itu. _Appa_ dan _umma_ akan mencari jalan keluarnya, jadi jangan khawatir dan kita hadapi masalah ini bersama." Ujar Yunho sembari menenangkan putrinya.

.

.

.

Hari itu, kepala sekolah beserta beberapa guru mengadakan rapat yang menghasilkan akan diadakannya rapat komite pendisiplinan siswa terhadap Lee Eunhyuk. Dan Seohyun yang melihat itu semua segera panik kemudian berniat pergi sebelum dihadang oleh Sungmin, Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Bora.

"Seo Jeohyun, jangan menghindari kami. Kita perlu bicara." Ucap Sungmin dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berdiri di pojok kelam gudang sekolah.

"Kutanyakan satu hal padamu. Kau yang meletakkan bungan krisa di meja Eunhyuk dan kau juga meletakkan kalung itu di loker Eunhyuk, sebenarnya apa maumu?" geram Sungmin yang baru mengetahui fakta jika di minggu pertama Eunhyuk mehilang dan terdapat bunga krisan di atas mejanya, dan itu semua adalah ulah siswi di hadapannya.

"Seohyun _ah_ , kita perjelas saja. Kenapa kau lakukan hal seperti ini pada teman sekelasmu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sejak kapan kalian menganggapku teman kalian? Kalian sendiri juga telah mengakuinya, kalian semua hanya menganggapku sebagai dompet kalian." Balas Seohyun.

" _Ya!_ Memangnya kami memintamu untuk membayarnya?" Tanya Bora sejurus kemudian.

"Memang tidak. Tapi kau selama ini memperlakukanku seperti aku ini tak ada. Dan tiba-tiba kalian mengajakku bermain. Artinya aku yang harus bayar kan? Karena sejujurnya kalian tak ingin main denganku."

"Jadi itu yang selama ini kau rasakan? Dasar mental korban." Desis Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan saja jika kau tak mau?" tekan Sungmin.

"Benar, kau hanya bilang tak mau, dan itu akan menyelesaikan semuanya." Sambung Leeteuk.

" _Geurae_ , aku yakin itu mudah bagi kalian. Aku harus bilang tak mau ketika ada yang mengajakku pergi. Mau pergi bersama… tahukah kalian betapa susahnya aku mendengar kalimat itu? Aku tahu betul, yang kalian butuhkan hanya uangku, bukan aku. Tapi aku tetap saja tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku tak mau mengatakannya. Meskipun begitu resikonya, aku ingin berteman dengan kalian. _Haah…_ aku terlalu malu untuk menghadapinya, bahkan sampai akhir aku menghindari komite kedisiplinan. Namun sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Sekarang masalah sudah jadi seperti ini, kuharap bukan hanya Lee Eunhyuk… tapi kalian semua akan mendapatkan hukumannya." Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang disertai tangisan itu, Seohyun pergi meninggalkan keempatnya terdiam tak percaya.

.

.

.

Saat sekolah sedang sepi, karena murid-murid yang telah pulang sekolah, Eunhyuk melihat Seohyun memasuki kelas mereka dengan mengendap-endap. Eunhyuk masih saja memperhatikan siswi itu saat ia memutuskan untuk membuka lokernya.

"Seo Jeohyun." Panggil Eunhyuk lantas membuat Seohyun terkesiap. Eunhyuk pun masuk kedalam kelas mereka. "Sedang apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Menurutmu? Aku hanya tak ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari kalian, jadi aku baru mengambil tasku."

Mendengar itu, hanya membuat Eunhyuk mendengus sebelum mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke loker "kali ini pintunya sudah tak rusak. Lee Donghae yang sebelumnya telah tanpa sengaja merusak pintunya _'kan?_ Kau dan aku bertukar loker _'kan?_ Sebelum _study_ wisata?" pancing Eunhyuk, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" pada akhirnya Seohyun pun terpancing.

"Jadi aku benar?" dan Eunhyuk pun kemudian pergi ke loker yang tadi hendak dibuka oleh Seohyun untuk mendapatkan buku bertuliskan namanya berada di dalam loker yang diketahui orang-orang sebagai milik Seohyun.

"Baguslah, sekarang katakan pada semua orang. Seo Jeohyun bersandiwara dan telah membohongi semuanya."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu… alasan kau menuduhku apakah hanya karena loker ini saja ataukah kau benar-benar membenciku?"

"Ya, benar. Aku membencimu. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menghancurkan ingatanmu, kebanggaanmu, semuanya. Aku ingin kau tahu rasanya dipermalukan di depan orang lain."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Kau… kupikir ingatanmu telah kembali." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Seohyun pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Teman… teman adalah kata yang paling sulit untuk Seohyun dapatkan. Dia berpikir, bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan teman, bahkan dengan merelakan uangnya keluar begitu banyak. Tapi… anggapan itu sangat dibenci oleh Lee Eunhyuk._

" _Tiket untuk empat murid." Seohyun memesan tiket untuk ia, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook kala mereka bermain ke bioskop._

" _Biar aku saja." Saat itu Eunhyuk langsung menyela dan mengeluarkan uangnya._

" _Tak apa, Eunhyuk ah. Aku saja." Ujar Seohyun_

" _Aku tak suka. Aku yang akan bayar untuk ini semua."_

 _Dan mereka berdua kini berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook…_

" _Tapi… apa yang selalu kamu beli dengan uang? Makanan? Tiket nonton? Teman? Atau… waktu?"_

" _Apa maksudmu, Eunhyuk ah?"_

" _Aku benar… kau menghabiskan uang dan orang lain akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku bahkan benci untuk menjual sepuluh menitku padamu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Eunhyuk berlari kecil menuju teman-temannya, meninggalkan Seohyun sendiri._

 _Meninggalkan Seohyun yang tak mengerti arti sebuah ketulusan dalam mencari teman. Teman… bukan orang yang dibayar waktunya untuk menemanimu, bukan juga orang yang akan tersenyum bila melihatmu seakan kau adalah dompetnya. Teman… bukan seperti itu, dan Seohyun masih belum bisa menyadari kesalahannya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eunhyuk kini duduk berdampingan dengan Siwon di tepi kolam renang tempat Siwon selama ini berlatih.

"Kurasa kau benar tentang semuanya Siwon _ah_."

"Soal apa?" Tanya Siwon yang tak mengerti.

"Aku tak punya sopan santun, kasar dan semua orang ingin memukulku." Ujar Eunhyuk yang masih memainkan air di tepian kolam renang.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya." Ujar Siwon dengan nada jenaka.

"Kurasa… aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalung, tapi… hatiku masih belum tenang."

"Kenapa? Karena masalah komite kedisiplinan?" Tanya Siwon.

" _Ung_. Meminta maaf ketika aku tak mengingat apapun takkan menjadi masalah _'kan?_ Bukan berarti malam ini aku akan mengingat semuanya…"

Ucapan bernada jenaka yang diutarakan Eunhyuk itu… siapa yang tahu akan jadi kenyataan _'kan?_ Dan memang benar menjadi kenyataan, sesaat setelah selesai mengucapkan itu mereka berdua mulai saling memainkan air dan membuat basah baju masing-masing karena mereka menemukan selang air untuk saling menyerang. Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Eunhyuk mulai melangkah dekat sekali ke tepian kolam hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

Untuk sesaat, Eunhyuk bergerak gusar. Namun sebuah bayangan melintas begitu saja di dalam air, membuat mata Eunhyuk membelalak terkejut karenanya.

Di sana, di hadapan Eunhyuk. Ia seolah melihat dirinya dengan pakaian kasualnya tengah bergelut melawan air yang menelannya sebelum kepasrahan menerjangnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ingatan itu membludak di kepala Eunhyuk.

Ingatan kala Eunhyuk dipermalukan di dalam kelas, ingatan kala Eunhyuk harus mengakui hal yang tak pernah diperbuatnya, ingatan kala Eunhyuk yang putus asa karena dikeluarkan dari sekolah membuatnya memilih tindakan paling gila yang pernah dilakukannya. Bunuh diri.

Eunhyuk yakin ia pasti akan mati saat melihat bayangan dirinya penuh akan kepasrahan menerima tekanan air itu, sebelum… sebuah bayangan yang mirip dengannya datang dari atas dan dengan perlahan membawanya naik ke permukaan. Tangan itu… tangan itu menariknya ke permukaan, menariknya untuk keluar dari tekanan air yang menakutkan.

"Eunhyuk _ah_! Eunhyuk _ah_!" panggil Siwon yang terkejut melihat Eunhyuk yang tak kunjung naik ke permukaan, aneh… sama sepertinya, Eunhyuk termasuk perenang yang baik tapi kenapa Eunhyuk belum juga naik kepermukaan? Tak ingin berpikir lebih lama lagi, Siwon pada akhirnya terjun ke dalam air dan mulai membawa Eunhyuk ke permukaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" beruntung, saat Siwon membawa Eunhyuk ke tepi kolam renang, Eunhyuk masih belum hilang kesadaran dan Eunhyuk masih bisa mengeluarkan sendiri air yang sempat ia telan.

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian yang masih basah dan badan yang menggigil kedinginan, Eunhyuk kini sampai di kamarnya. Satu persatu laci dibukanya, puluhan buku ditebarnya, sebelum ia menemukan sebuah buku yang tersimpan apik jauh dari buku lainnya. Dibukanya buku itu dan ia menemukan selembar guntingan artikel dari koran. Gambar di sana terang saja membuat Eunhyuk tercengang. _"Love Orphanage"_. Dan tulisan yang menyertai artikel itu membuat Eunhyuk terjerembab jatuh.

"Hyukjae _yah_ , kau sudah sehat nak?"

"Hyukjae _eonni_!"

"Hyukjae _noona_!"

Lalu, potongan memori yang kini terkumpul satu persatu masuk ke dalam kepala Eunhyuk. Bukan, dia bukan Eunhyuk… dia adalah Hyukjae. Ya, Hyukjae…

Hyukjae… gadis malang dari panti asuhan yang menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Hyukjae, gadis malang yang selalu menderita akibat olok-olokan itu. Hyukjae, gadis malang yang terpaksa meninggalkan sekolahnya karena ia tak mau mengakui kesalahan yang tak pernah dibuatnya. Hyukjae, gadis malang yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Dan begitu kakinya mendapati sedikit kekuatan, ia mencoba berdiri sebelum mendapati dirinya kembali goyah untuk kemudian terjatuh dan menabrak potongan istana lego yang tadinya berdiri kokoh di tengah kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk _ah_! Guru mencarimu!" Zhoumi yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru bersuara.

"Ya." Ujar Eunhyuk sebelum menuju ruang guru untuk duduk di hadapan seluruh guru yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan masalah pencurian kalung.

"Seperti yang sudah kami katakan, berhubung ingatan murid Lee Eunhyuk belum pulih maka dari itu memastikan fakta terkait kasus yang terjadi pasti akan sulit." Mulai seorang guru yang menjadi ketua penyelidikan kasus ini.

"Tidak Pak Guru. Aku ingat. Memang belum sepenuhnya kembali, tapi aku rasa aku bisa mengingatnya." Ucapan ini membuat semua yang hadir di ruang guru sedikit tercengang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Seohyun kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Hankyung.

"Tadinya aku berniat mengosongkan lokerku. Tapi ketika ayah Zhoumi datang ke sekolah, aku terkejut. Aku sangat ketakutan. Dan ya, aku yang melakukannya _saem_. Maaf karena sudah berbohong." Ucap Seohyun dengan suara lirih dan bergetar.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih karena sudah berani untuk mengakuinya. Rapatnya masih berlangsung. Aku rasa kita bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka."

"Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya."

Lalu kemudian guru dan murid itu beranjak ke ruang guru dan mendengar kelanjutan rapat itu.

"Karena kau bilang ingatanmu sudah kembali, silahkan ceritakan pada kami. Apakah yang dikatakan murid Seo Jeohyun adalah benar?" dan pertanyaan itupun dilontarkan.

"Ya benar." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa ragu. Membuat Seohyun dan juga wali kelas mereka tercengang.

"Kau juga mengakui jika kau telah mengancam murid Seo Jeohyun?" lagi… pertanyaan itu kembali diiyakan oleh Eunhyuk. "Ancaman apa yang telah kau katakan?"

"Yang kukatakan, adalah hal yang palling menakutkan di dunia. Hal yang tak seharusnya kukatakan pada teman sekelasku."

Ingatan kala ia baru saja di kerjai kembali merebak. Saat ia kembali ke kelas dengan bau yang bahkan tak bisa dihilangkan, dan bagaimana teman-temannya mengolok-oloknya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk… bukan, Hyukjae. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengakui hal ini karena ia pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Seohyun. Saat dirinya menjadi orang asing di kelasnya. Saat tak ada siapapun yang berdiri di sampingnya sebagai seorang teman. Saat ia sudah lelah namun masih berusaha untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

Saat Seohyun berjalan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, sebuah mobil mainan menghampirinya. Di atas mobil itu tersemat tulisan untuk mengikuti mobil itu. Perlahan, mobil itu membawa Seohyun untuk berada di depan lokernya. Seohyun pun membuka loker tersebut dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

"Hanya tangan temanlah yang bisa mencabut duri yang tertancap di dalam hati. Seohyun _ah_ , maukah kau menerima uluran tanganku?"

Itu adalah pesan penuh ketulusan yang ditulis oleh Hyukjae. Ketulusan yang murni serta berhasil mencapai hati Seohyun, membuat Seohyun menangis karenanya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari kelas mereka, Hyukjae dan Donghae berdiri mengamati.

"Hah… benar-benar macet." Ujar Donghae yang masih saja mencoba menggerakan mobilnya dengan konsol yang berada di tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau telah melakukan hal yang baik sebelum pergi." Ujar Hyukjae. "Kerja bagus." Lanjut Hyukjae sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae.

Dan dengan refleks, Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae sebelum menggoncangkannya dengan kasar. "Jaga sikapmu." Lalu kemudian Donghae pun berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawab sang pemilik kamar.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi? Kau sudah tak mengunci kamar lagi?" rupanya itu adalah ibu Seohyun.

Seohyun pun mengembalikan kartu kredit yang dimilikinya pada sang ibu.

"Kenapa? Kuncinya rusak?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Bukan, sekarang aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan meminta uang saku secukupnya saja." Ujar Seohyun.

" _Tumben…_ " ujar sang ibu yang masih belum mengerti dengan perubahan sang anak.

"Aku juga ingin pindah sekolah… aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Dengan teman-teman dan juga dengan _umma._ Tak menggunakan uang untuk mendapatkan teman, tapi menggunakan cara yang lain."

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk _ah_ kau sudah siap?" dari luar kamar, Hyukjae mendengar panggilan sang ibu.

"Iya sebentar lagi aku keluar." Balasnya.

Hyukjae pun berlalu dan meninggalkan meja belajarnya. Di atas meja belajar itu terletak sebuah surat, buku diari dan sebuah ponsel. Di surat tersebut tertulis, 'Dari Lee Hyukjae.'.

.

.

.

"Perhatian." Panggil Hankyung untuk mendapatkan perhatian anak didiknya. "Kasus Lee Eunhyuk, yang merupakan sebuah kesalahpahaman telah selesai dengan rekonsiliasi damai." Tepuk tangan bergemuruh didapatkan Hyukjae dari teman sekelasnya. "Tapi, aku mempunyai berita sedih untuk kalian. Seo Jeohyun, telah pindah sekolah sejak kemarin. Bukan pindah karena paksaan, tapi karena ia menginginkannya." Lanjut Hankyung.

"Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Aneh… Seo Jeohyun bilang dia telah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kalian semua."

Semua murid saling berpandangan dan merasa tak mendapatkan satupun salam perpisahan.

"Coba saja kirim pesan padanya. Hari ini cukup sekian." Pamit Hankyung dan pergi dari kelasnya.

"Terima kasih _saem_." Ujar para murid.

"Oh iya… kalian semua tahu tidak? Kalau Seo Jeohyun adalah seorang ilustrator komik handal?" lalu setelah itu, Hankyung pun pergi dari kelasnya.

Leeteuk yang ingin mengambil barangnya di loker sekolah, cukup terkejut saat melihat sebuah kertas bergambarkan dirinya berada di dalam lokernya.

"Apa ini? _Ya!_ Coba kalian lihat loker kalian." Ujarnya, dan satu persatu anak-anak di kelas mereka membuka loker untuk mendapatkan kertas yang sama.

Mereka, satu persatu mendapatkan kertas yang bergambarkan diri mereka, hasil gambar dari Seohyun yang diibaratkannya sebagai salam perpisahannya untuk teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Dia, kenapa sampai akhir, masih saja menyebalkan?" keluh Sungmin saat melihat gambarnya.

"Dia, kenapa sampai akhir, masih saja menyebalkan?" kali ini Donghae yang berujar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae sembari menyandingkan gambarannya yang tersenyum lebar menyentuh telinga diiringi bibirnya yang juga tersenyum. Membuat trio itu tertawa karenanya.

" _Mwo_?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae juga tertawa. Pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Hyukjae.

"Lee Eunhyuk, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengulurkan tanganmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah hal ini berlalu, kuharap kita dapat berteman."

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum mendapatkan pesan yang tertulis di kertas bergambarnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu… seperti biasa, Hyukjae akan pulang ke rumah dengan Siwon di sampingnya jika ia tak ada latihan.

" _Ya_ , kenapa hari ini kau tak mengangkat teleponmu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ponselku ketinggalan." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Dasar ceroboh." Ujar Siwon sembari tersenyum mengejek. "Hei, aku membuat rekor saat latihan hari ini." Tambahnya.

"Oh ya? Selamat ya." Hanya itu saja respon Hyukjae, karena sekarang di pikirannya berkecamuk banyak hal.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa terbiasa denganmu." Ujar Siwon yang masih belum bisa untuk terbiasa dengan Eunhyuk yang hilang ingatan.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Dulu kau bilang seperti ini. _'Hei, rekor tak resmi tidak diperhitungkan.'. 'Kembalilah saat kam mencetak rekor resmi.'_." ujar Siwon lagi.

"Lee Eunhyuk keren ternyata." Ujar Hyukjae yang memuji Eunhyuk.

"Tiap hari aku mengajarimu jadi lebih lembut. Apa kau tak terlalu patuh?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat. Kita berpisah di sini ya." Potong Hyukjae yang mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan obrolan mereka.

"Baiklah." Jawab Siwon.

"Karena aku begitu kesal, aku terlalu keras berusaha mengingat. Mungkin tak seharusnya aku seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon lagi yang tak mengerti akan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Hanya… kurasa aku akan merindukan hari saat aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Choi Siwon, selamat tinggal." Ujar Hyukjae sembari mengajukan tangannya.

"Apaan _sih_? Selamat tinggal juga." Memang tadinya Siwon merasa aneh, namun ia masih saja menerima jabatan tangan itu. " _Hei_ , selamat tingga! Telepon aku ya." Teriak Siwon saat Hyukjae sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Senyum Siwon itu… berbanding terbalik dengan Hyukjae yang kini sedang menangis.

…

…

…

 _TBC_

…

…

…

 _ **Aloha! #dikeplak**_

 _ **Hehehe… maaf ya kalau kesel nungguin ff ini update… apalah daya, saya hanya seorang fans baper gegara ditinggal wamil… saya juga moody-an, jadi jangan heran kalau saya sering lama update…**_

 _ **Ah ya… saya cuma mau bilang, saya akan tetap menulis ini seperti di dramanya. Saya hanya akan merubah dan merangkai drama ini tepat setelah kehidupan sma mereka berakhir. Bagi yang sudah menonton drama ini namun masih penasaran dengan versi D &E nya, bersabar sampai beberapa chapter lagi ya~ soalnya gak asik kalau kehidupan sma mereka gak ditulis, karena kehidupan smanya yang bikin saya gemes~**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong soal gemes, beneran deh yang gemes sama saya karena lama update, maaf ya~ tapi gajanji bakalan cepet update hehehe, doakan mood saya baik maka cerita ini akan berjalan lancar.**_

 _ **#haetdalnim2017**_


End file.
